Personal Affairs
by CRene
Summary: Harm and Mac's relationship hits a roadblock when things turn personal.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Personal Affairs

Author: CRene

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG that honor would go to Paramount Pictures, Belisarius Productions and CBS Television. I am just creating a little fun and angst for the characters of JAG.

**I wrote this story years ago, but I am finally putting it on . Please do not copy my fics or put them on any other site without my permission. Thank you.**

**Chapter One:**

He pulled her closer into his arms while the alarm went off beside him. Kissing his temple she reached over him slamming the alarm off as she usually did every morning she had stayed with him. She knew he was not a morning person, but she had to drag him out of bed every single time.

"I don't want to get up, yet," he mumbled throwing the blanket over his head.

"You do this every morning, Harm. I have to get ready," Mac replied getting out of bed putting on his shirt that had got thrown on the floor the night before.

"Mac, not yet," Harm begged grabbing her arm and pulling her back into bed on top of him.

Wrapping his arms around her underneath the fabric of his t-shirt trailing his fingers slowly up her abdomen. His mouth had found her neck and began nibbling on her ear.

"Uhhh, Harrrmmm," Mac sighed losing control.

"Do you like that," he asked as his fingers were rubbing against her budded nipples.

"I have to leave," she replied pulling away finally being able to break away from the man she loved even though she was loving every moment of this.

"You are denying yourself pure ecstasy," Harm muttered pulling his hands away from her.

"I know, but I am not going to be late for work that is your habit not mine. We have to make sure no one figures out about us. We can't let them find out just yet," Mac stated getting up off of Harm and walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"When are we going to let them in on our secret," Harm questioned slipping on his boxers and heading towards the kitchen to start the coffee.

"When it happens," Mac retorted.

Fifteen minutes later she was kissing him goodbye as he drank his power shake at the table reading over the daily paper.

"I will see you at the office," Mac whispered.

"You know I still think you should move in because I do not function well when I wake up this early," Harm stated.

"Then don't get up with me," Mac said walking out of the door.

"But I like getting up with you," he yelled as the door closed.

Minutes later he was in the shower knowing he would never fall back to sleep like he never could in the past month. Every morning since they had finally consummated their relationship they had stayed at one another's home, and every morning Harm would get up with Mac. He wanted them together under the same roof in the same bed every night, but they had agreed on keeping their relationship hidden from their friends and family.

Driving down the streets so early in the morning towards her apartment, Mac could not believe the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Harm had discussed time and time again about them moving in together, yet she could not do it. She didn't know why she could not take the next step with the man she loved. Yes, loved. She loved him. For years she had loved him and when they finally admitted their feelings towards each other it was something magical.

Mac stopped at the light on the corner just a couple blocks from her apartment day dreaming about the next time she would be next to Harm when they didn't have to hide their relationship that she never noticed the two men come up behind her in another vehicle. One came up on the passenger side of Mac's vette while the other stepped on the driver's side. Mac was leaning back with her eyes closed picturing in her mind the things she would do to Harm the next time she had him alone in bed when her door was opened.

"What the-," Mac screamed as the man on her side pulled her out of the car by the hair dragging her into the alley.

A half an hour later Mac was crawling out from the alley on her knees with tears flowing down her face.

During the same time at JAG Headquarters, Harm was walking into the bullpen with the famous Rabb smile on his face. He had wanted to tell everyone how he felt about Mac, but she had convinced him that it was a bad idea.

"Commander, have you seen the Colonel," Harriet asked walking up behind Harm as he laid his cover over his chair.

"I thought she would be already here," Harm stated turning around noticing the darkness from his partner's office. "She left before I did," he mumbled.

"What was that, sir," Harriet questioned.

"Umm, the Colonel and I ran this morning through the park and she had left before I did. I figured she would have already been here," he covered quickly.

"Commander, the Colonel is always here before you," Harriet stated a fact.

"Yea, she is," Harm replied sitting at his desk while picking up the phone dialing her apartment.

After trying to reach Mac for fifteen minutes on both her cell phone and her apartment and still no answer, Harm was worried even more.

"Harriet, do me a favor, keep calling her cell phone and her apartment while I go to court. I am going to try and get a continuance until I find out what is going on," Harm ordered.

"Yes, sir," Harriet replied leaving his office.

"I have to go. If you find out anything you will interrupt the courtroom, even if it means shooting off a gun," Harm tried to smile.

"Commander, you are the only one that does that," Harriet stated.

Harm walked off to the courtroom while Harriet walked to her desk. She was beginning to also worry about the Colonel. She could tell by the look in Harm's face that he was frustrated not knowing where Mac was. He was hiding something. Maybe they had finally found one another and was hiding it from the rest of them.

It was only fifteen minutes later when Tiner rushed into Admiral Chegwidden's office.

"Tiner, I said I did not want to be interrupted," the Admiral shouted when Tiner walked into the office.

"Sir, I think you might want to take this call. It is the emergency room at Bethesda concerning Colonel Mackenzie," Tiner admitted.

"Cancel my meeting with Admiral Boone," Admiral informed him. "The call is on line three, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Tiner replied.

"Tiner, find Commander Rabb, he will want to know what is going on," the Admiral stated before Tiner left the office.

Tiner was rushing through the bullpen heading straight for Harm's office when Harriet caught the Petty Officer.

"If you are looking for the Commander, he is in court," Harriet stated.

"Ma'am, something happened to the Colonel and the Admiral wanted the Commander to be notified," Tiner explained.

"I will go," Harriet stated realizing that Harm's worse fear could have happened.

Walking into the courtroom while Lieutenant Singer was cross-examining Harm's witness, Harriet swayed up to her friend and her husband's mentor.

Harm turned around when he heard the footsteps across the wooded floor. Since the case had begun this morning he could not get his mind where it should be defending his witness. He glimpsed into his friend's eyes noticing only grief. Something had happened and before Harriet could tell him, Harm stood up.

"Your honor, the defense would like to call a recess," Harm pleaded.

"Your honor, the defense is using this as a ploy to gain sympathy more sympathy with the jurors. The Commander was given amble time to plead with his client for a deal and now he wants to have a recess. I forbid it," Singer stated.

"Lieutenant, you are not the one making the decisions here today. Do I make myself clear," Judge Sebring questioned.

"Yes, sir, but the Commander was given the same amount of time as I to prepare for this case. This is only a tactical maneuver he learned in flight school," Singer went on.

"Your honor, this has nothing to do with the case. This, I am sorry to say is very personal, please. I have an emergency to attend to," Harm explained turning around to see Harriet in the middle of the aisle standing there waiting.

"Commander, how long do you need," Judge Sebring wondered.

"If it is as bad as I believe it is, sir, two days will suffice," Harm commented.

"Court is in recess until Thursday at 0900," Judge Sebring announced.

Harm did not wait for the judge to pound his gravel, he ran over to Harriet with worry.

"Commander, the Admiral has gotten a call from Bethesda," Harriet stated quickly.

"Tell him I am going straight there," Harm told her running out of the courtroom.

Harriet did not know the severity of Mac's condition and neither did Harm, but he would run after her even if it was just a scratch.

"Ma'am, where did Commander Rabb run off to," Tiner wondered coming up behind Harriet.

"He took off to Bethesda. Did the Admiral find out what happened," Harriet questioned.

"He wanted me to come find you and the Commander," Tiner replied.

"It's bad, isn't it," Harriet questioned standing in the Admiral's office minutes later.

"It does not look good," Admiral Chegwidden answered. "The Colonel was picked up on the side of the road with several cuts and bruises on her. She is conscious, but not coherent. From the sounds of it she was mugged and left for dead."

"Commander Rabb will help her," Harriet muttered.

Harm had reached the hospital in record time and in lightning speed he reached the front desk of the emergency room.

"I am looking for a Colonel of the United States Marines that was bought in here a little bit ago. Her name is Sarah Mackenzie," Harm stated.

"And you are," the older gray haired nurse questioned.

"I am here partner, best friend, and future husband, god damn it. Now tell me where the hell she is," Harm shouted enough for the others in the waiting room to turn their heads.

"Sir, if you will just calm down," the nurse ordered who began to get angry.

"Not until I know she is safe," Harm said.

"Commander," another nurse who walked up beside the older lady stated, "Colonel Mackenzie was taken up to Room 212 on the second floor. The doctors are running some tests and would like to keep her here overnight for observation."

"Thank you," Harm replied running towards the elevator.

Standing in the elevator impatiently waiting for the light above to hit Floor Two, Harm was overcome with grief and sadness. It had been his fault that Mac was out on the road that early in the morning. The night before she had suggested they spend the night at her place, but he did not want to go. If only he could have left with her and got ready with her at her place, none of this would be happening. If only he would have talked her into moving in she would not be laying in some hospital bed.

Finally breaking him out of the IF ONLY scenarios was the doors opening to reveal the hallway of the second floor. He walked through the halls at top speed trying to locate Mac's room.

Opening the door to her room, he was shell shocked at what he came upon. The striking beauty that he called his partner had lost her glow. The twinkle in her eyes had disappeared and was now replaced by sorrow and disgust. His Marine was no longer there. Now she was a frightened unstable female who had her life taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Personal Affairs

Author: CRene

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG that honor would go to Paramount Pictures, Belisarius Productions and CBS Television. I am just creating a little fun and angst for the characters of JAG.

**I wrote this story years ago, but I am finally putting it on . Please do not copy my fics or put them on any other site without my permission. Thank you.**

**Chapter Two**:

"Sarah, where are you," Harm asked strolling into her apartment two days later. She had been released the day before from the hospital. Harm had made sure that she was comfortable and safe while he ran to the grocery store for some dinner.

When he had entered her apartment she wasn't on the couch where he left her. The blankets were sprawled across the floor while Jingo sat looking up at Harm with the same look his master had - pure sorrow.

"Sarah," Harm muttered hearing her sobs from the back of the apartment. When he wasn't with her, the events of that morning haunted her day and night. She could see their faces and feel their hands all over her body. She had never been as vulnerable before as she was that morning. She was a Marine, and now none of that mattered.

Pushing the bathroom door open slightly his heart broke finding his Marine in the shower holding her knees to her chest fully clothed as the hot water hit her. He quickly fell down to the tub picking her up in his arms.

"My sweet, Sarah, come here," he whispered wrapping terry cloth towel around her.

"Harm," Mac cried nuzzling her head into his neck as he held her in his arms as he carried her towards her bed.

"Let's get you out dried off and out of these wet clothes," he said dropping the towel from her.

He had fantasies about disrobing the beautiful Marine of his, but it was nothing like what he was about to do. She just sat there staring into his eyes while he took each and every piece of clothing off of her. Once he had got her into one of his t-shirts she liked to wear to bed, he laid her down upon the pillow covering her up with the blankets and kissed her gently good night.

"Sleep, my sweet, while I make dinner," Harm murmured.

"No, don't leave me," she whimpered grabbing onto his wrist.

"I am never going to leave you, Sarah, but you need some sleep. You only slept a couple of hours last night, you need your rest. I will be right outside this door making your favorite meal for tonight's entree."

"Lay with me," she begged. "Harm, I am afraid to close my eyes."

Finally realizing she would never go to sleep without him there next to her, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to her. Her arms quickly wrapped themselves around his waist as her head laid upon his chest. He held her humming a few tunes of a song his mother use to sing to him when he was younger and within minutes Mac was asleep.

"I love you, Sarah Beth Mackenzie," he muttered kissing the top of her head. "And no matter what you and I are going to get through this."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Personal Affairs

Author: CRene

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG that honor would go to Paramount Pictures, Belisarius Productions and CBS Television. I am just creating a little fun and angst for the characters of JAG.

**I wrote this story years ago, but I am finally putting it on . Please do not copy my fics or put them on any other site without my permission. Thank you.**

**Chapter Three**:

"Colonel, there is a Detective McBride in your office," Lieutenant Simms told Mac two days later.

With much hesitation, Mac had returned to work that morning even though Harm was fully against it. She was tired of being cooped up in her apartment jumping at every sound not being able to close her eyes without Harm's arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Mac replied without even looking up at her good friend, Harriett.

Walking into her office and shutting the door along with closing the blinds. She could not let the office know what was going on. She could not let them know how much she was hurting on the inside.

"Hello Detective McBride, please tell me you have good news," Mac stated.

"Well I don't know how good it will sound, but we did get a lead on the guys that attacked you," Detective Andrew McBride informed her. He was a very good looking man, with dark hair and deep brown eyes and his broad shoulders.

The knock at Mac's door interrupted them. As she opened the door slightly the Harm stood there trying to push his way through.

"Commander," Mac said, "Can I help you?"

"Yea, you can let me in your office," Harm ordered.

"Harm, not now," Mac told him.

"I know who is in there, please, Mac," Harm begged.

He knows exactly what happened that day. He is the only one she would let through this door. He is the only one that Mac would let in her heart.

"Detective, what is the news," Harm questioned immediately.

"As I was telling Colonel Mackenzie, we have a lead on the guys that attacked her. We have their place on surveillance right now, but so far nothing has turned up. It is as if they have disappeared," Detective McBride explained.

"Or they are waiting to make their next move which is to make sure that Mac cannot identify them," Harm replied.

"They did get your wallet, so they know where you live. Have you been back at your place since that day," Detective McBride asked Mac.

Mac stood against her filing cabinet taking in everything that was going on. Both men were standing in front of her. She couldn't help but to feel trapped. As she closed her eyes she could see them hurting her in that alley. She was back to that morning. She felt the pain and the disgust once again.

"NO," she shouted falling to the ground. "Leave me alone."

"Mac, its okay, honey," Harm whispered slowly reaching out for her hand. "Sarah, its Harm. I won't hurt you. Please."

Mac just started shaking her head back and forth crying. She couldn't be strong anymore.

"Detective, can we talk about this later, I really need to calm her down," Harm asked kneeling down to his Ninja Girl'.

"Will she be alight," the detective wondered.

"Yea, it just takes a few minutes," Harm answered.

The knock on Mac's office made Mac scream again and squirm out of Harm's reach. She had to get away.

"Please, whoever is at the door, tell them she is okay. Please. The only way she calms down is with me."

"This has happened before," the detective wondered as the knock on the door became louder.

"What is going on in there," Admiral Chegwidden ordered to know.

Detective McBride opened the door to Mac's office letting the Admiral take a peek inside seeing his chief of staff crawled up into a ball in the corner of her office while Commander Rabb tried to calm her down.

"Admiral Chegwidden, I presume. I am Detective Andrew McBride. Can we talk," the detective asked.

Shutting the door behind him, Detective McBride walked towards the Admiral's office leaving Harm trying to calm Mac down.

"Sarah, please. It's okay. I am here," Harm murmured.

After a few minutes she finally looked into his blue eyes and tried to break a smile.

"Harm, what happened," Mac cried. "Where am I?"

"In your office," he answered taking her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, am I? I don't remember what happened? How did I get onto the floor?"

"You must have been back at the attack. Everything is okay, right now, I am here," Harm told her putting his arms around her.

"Harm, I don't want anyone to see me like this," Mac mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know, honey. How about I take you home?"

"No, I have to get through this here."

Mac stood up then felt the queasy feeling in the bit of her stomach. She didn't know where it came from, but suddenly she felt it.

"Harm, I think I am going to be sick," she stated running out of the office.

He sat there on the floor mere seconds when suddenly he realized that she could be in serious trouble. Running after her brushing past Harriett and Lieutenant Singer, who were both stunned at the outburst from Colonel Mackenzie several minutes earlier. Singer and Harriett were both wondering exactly what was happening between the Colonel and the Commander and both had the same idea. And both felt different about it.


End file.
